Tickets
by Queen Dabella Queen Sticole
Summary: A series of unrelated two-shots featuring the Salvatores with two of our OC characters, Bella Conaway and Nicole Rivers. Requests/Prompts welcome as long as they deal with Damon/Bella and Stefan/Nicole. R&R!
1. The Big Wedding: Dabella

**Hello everyone! This is **KatherineSalvatore1918 **with our first chapter of the first two-shot. So, basically, this story will be unrelated two-shots (one for each ship) regarding Damon Salvatore & Bella Conaway or Stefan Salvatore & Nicole Rivers. I (obviously) do the Damon & Bella chapters and **NicoleSalvatore1918 **does the Stefan & Nicole chapters. She should be writing the next chapter we post, which will be a re-do of this chapter, but a little different. **

**If you have any requests or prompts, please leave a review at the end at tell us! The only prerequisite is that they have to be involving our two ships Dabella (Damon and Bella) and Sticole (Stefan and Nicole). We're not really going to do intermixing chapters where all four characters mix, but eventually we'll get there. **

**So…enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: We all know how this goes, so this is the only disclaimer for this story. We do not own The Vampire Diaries, Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, or any of the Vampire Diaries characters. We do, however, own our two OCs, the plot line, and any other OCs we bring in for different purposes. **

***All human this chapter***

* * *

**The Big Wedding: Dabella**

In her pale, cold hand, Bella Conaway held a glass of sparkling champagne, given to her by the good graces of the Gilbert family, as it was a special occasion. Jenna Sommers and Alaric Saltzman were getting married in a half an hour, and all of the almost-legal teenagers were given specialty half-full champagne glasses to embrace the moment. She walked around each corner, surrounded by people wherever she turned. People she knew, people she didn't know, people she hardly ever talked to, and people she only knew by name.

After minutes of being alone, she finally found someone she knew…or, rather, they found her.

"Well, hello, gorgeous," Damon Salvatore rasped in her ear with a smile on his face. Bella smiled back at him and he walked around to face her with a large, smug, cocky grin on his face. Bella tipped her glass at him.

"Yeah, hello to you, too, Damon." She grinned and drank her alcohol. He frowned teasingly.

"Aren't you underage?"

"Aren't you overage?"

"Good point," he admitted, and all of a sudden they were interrupted.

"Hey, Bella." Elena walked up to them both and smiled widely. Her hair was pinned to the side in a beautiful style, and she was wearing a beautiful dress that matched her complexion and was no doubt the one bridesmaid dress that framed the rest of them. "I'm so glad you made it."

"I'm glad to be here, Elena," Bella responded quickly. Elena glanced over at Damon and smiled through her teeth at him.

"Damon," she acknowledged. Damon nodded at her slowly.

"Elena."

Bella felt the awkwardness fill the area between them. Elena and Damon, once the perfect secret couple that everyone knew about but didn't care enough to get angry over the age differences, and now the two most awkward people in the world together. It hadn't ended all that well, but no one knew why it really ended.

Elena turned back to her friend. "Come on," Elena ushered Bella towards her. "We're about to get seated, but I figured you'd want to see Aunt Jenna before she walks down the aisle!"

Bella was Elena's cousin, so the term "Aunt Jenna" wasn't wrong. With a pull, Elena yanked Bella with her upstairs, leaving Damon alone to fend for himself. Not that he minded, he just set off in the other direction to find a new prey to set his sights on. Bella followed Elena to Jenna's room, where Aunt Jenna was facing a mirror, her back to the door. People surrounded her, and Elena taunted, "Look what I found, Aunt Jenna!"

Aunt Jenna turned around, literally glowing. She was wearing a gorgeous eggshell-colored dress, her dirty blonde hair pinned up into a bun, her veil crowning at the top. With an open mouth, Jenna let out a small shriek.

"Bella!" Bella walked over to her Aunt so that Jenna wouldn't have to walk all the way over to her. Trying carefully not to ruin Jenna's masterpiece, they hugged and Jenna relaxed.

She hadn't visited the Gilberts in a while, but she knew most of the people in Mystic Falls. The last visit she had was…hmm, three or four months ago? Around Christmas break, that's all she knew. But not quite Christmas, and not quite New Year's.

It didn't matter now. She pulled away from her Aunt and smiled. "You look _beautiful, _Aunt Jenna. I'm assuming the man you're marrying is the man I caught you with in the kitchen last time I was here?" Bella smiled widely and Jenna got some color to her cheeks.

"Guilty," Jenna admitted. "Elena, how much time left?"

"Everyone's going to get seated in a few minutes," Elena informed. "So twenty?" she suggested. Jenna clutched her stomach in nervousness, but it obviously wasn't anything unusual. After a goodbye and good luck, Bella descended down the stairs by herself, since she wasn't a bridesmaid. Everyone was getting ushered into their seats in the backyard as she walked down the stairs, and somehow she ended up by Damon.

"How does she look?" Damon whispered to her. Bella nodded.

"Amazing," she responded.

"How've you been, Bella?" Damon asked, suddenly changing the subject. She sighed.

"Good," she responded. "A little frazzled, but good."

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Frazzled?" he questioned as they moved with the crowd. "Why?"

"College," she responded. "Senior year is coming to an end, Damon. College starts in the fall," Bella explained.

Damon nodded. "That's right." He currently went to Whitmore College, the college she would be attending in the upcoming fall. Her hand tousled her spiral curled dark hair, and he smiled. "You're going to be eighteen in September, right?"

"Mm," she hummed quietly. "End of," Bella corrected.

"Why are you nervous about college?"

Bella turned her head at him to find he was genuinely asking her questions. Damon waited for her answer as they moved with the people to the backyard, walking down the white sheet that was laid out for the bride over the grass. For a moment, those blue eyes of his captured her quickly, and she caught her breath. But she shook her head and cleared her throat as they filed into their seats and sat down.

"Normal jitters," she responded with a reassuring grin. "Nothing big."

He smiled back at her, and there was pointless chatter after that. A few jokes, some quiet laughter, some loud laughter, and lots of smiling. Maybe flirting, but it she didn't want to tell. But Damon knew she had always liked him – since grade school. It wasn't hard to figure that out when the whole time him and Elena were together, Bella would always be jealous. Oddly, he found it cute. Not that he would act upon it then, but now…

Minutes later, it was finally time for the ceremony – which was indicated by the wedding march that played by the string band hidden somewhere that no one actually cared about. Damon and Bella turned their heads, as did everyone else, and immediately after all the bridesmaids finished walking down the aisle towards the alter, everyone stood up. Jenna appeared at the doorframe, a wide smile on her face, Elena Gilbert on her hip. They both smiled as they walked down the aisle slowly but still fast, and it wasn't long before they reached the altar and everyone was seated by the command of the reverend.

"Ladies and gentleman," the preacher started, "we are gathered here today to witness an adjoining of two wonderful people madly in love."

* * *

Once the ceremony was over, it was all smiles and hearts and everything amazing about the reception after the wedding. Damon and Bella switched cards with someone else at a table, so they sat next to each other while the reception played out.

"To love," Elena said as she wrapped up her toast to everyone in the dining room. "To friendship. To a long and happy life together. Congratulations, Jenna and Alaric! You two really are the best couple I've ever known." She gave them a smile and everyone raised their glasses to toast to the happy couple.

Time passed too quickly, and instantaneously it was nighttime. Bella put down her fourth champagne glass, but everyone was too drunk, miserable, happy, or worried to even notice that an underage girl was practically drunk over her head. Damon stabilized Bella as they moved to walk out of the house onto the back porch. She drunkenly twirled around one of the eighteen hundreds style poles and sighed, her head craned to look up at the stars.

"Stars…" she muttered. "Aren't they just gas up in the atmosphere or something?" Bella asked Damon, and he shrugged.

"How the hell should I know?" he returned, chuckling softly, bringing a glass of alcohol to his lips. She laughed with him and twirled around the pole again.

"But they're so _pretty_," Bella mumbled with a smile. Her foot caught under another and Damon moved to help her, but she caught herself, laughing. "Sorry. I'm so clumsy." She laughed again and moved on. "I need more champagne," Bella demanded.

"I think you've had enough," Damon chuckled and sipped his own alcohol. She frowned at him.

"Oh, come on!" She reached out and tried to grab the champagne from his hand, but he held it behind him, out of her reach. It went on for a few minutes until she finally stumbled into his arms and he caught her and held her heavy body upright. Things were silent for a moment.

So then it happened. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Damon's, and there it began. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, and he eventually put the glass of alcohol on the ledge beside them as he pinned Bella up to the wide pole she had been drunkenly twirling on. The air between them was limited, and he put his hand on her face to secure her.

"Damon?"

Both Damon and Bella finally pulled apart to see Elena walk out of the house, confused. Bella cleared her throat, forced into sobriety.

"What. The. _Hell_?" Elena asked slowly, an angry expression over her face. Bella said nothing but Damon did all the talking.

"Oh, don't act like you care, Elena. We're broken up. _You _broke up with _me_."

"That doesn't give you the right to go and kiss my _cousin_ on my aunt's _wedding_ day!" Elena shrieked.

"Elena, I'm so sorry—" Bella started. She didn't mean to do it. Sure, she thought Damon was cute, but she never knew it'd get so out of hand. It was just a kiss. Or two. Or three. Or…_more. _

"Don't apologize, Bella," Damon said huskily. "She doesn't have a right anymore."

"I so _do _have a damn right!" Elena shouted. "That's my _cousin!" _

"Maybe I should just go," Bella said after a small pause, and brushed past Damon and Elena. She couldn't hear anything else as she exited the house with the large crowd of people following behind her.

"Bella, _wait_." She turned around to see Damon rushing towards her, and a heavy sigh escaped his mouth. "Don't listen to Elena. She's jealous. And she lost that right to be jealous."

"Damon, I'm _drunk_," Bella said with a small chuckle. "Let's just…let's just go home and forget this ever happened." She turned around. "God knows I will."

"No, no." He pulled her back, his hand on her elbow. "Don't leave. I don't want to forget about it." Damon smiled. "I know you've had a crush on me since elementary school."

Bella laughed nervously. Yeah, so it was true. But it wasn't a major crush. "What—"

"Don't deny it," he warned her with another grin. She frowned.

"Okay, fine," she said, exasperated. "_Fine. _I liked you for a couple years. So _sue _me," Bella spat.

"Do you still like me?" Damon asked. Bella felt herself hold her breath.

"I mean…I don't know…what are you trying to say, Damon?" she asked, bewildered just in the slightest.

Damon rolled his eyes. "You are the most difficult person on the planet." He groaned. She was sober enough to take it as an insult, so she just crossed her arms. "Just…do you want to go out with me? Next Saturday?"

Her expression changed, and she shifted from a defensive stance to an open one. "Uh…" she trailed off. "Maybe. Um, sure," she stuttered. "Yeah. Yeah, sure."

"Great." Damon exhaled and smiled. "I'll see you Saturday? Eight o'clock?"

Bella nodded at him in agreement and he kept the smile on his face as he bent down and kissed her again, taking her a little by surprise. She kissed back for a moment until he pulled away.

"See you Saturday."

* * *

**What do you think? Leave a review! Remember, we're accepting requests/prompts, but they must have to deal with Damon/Bella or Stefan/Nicole. **

**The next chapter should be up soon. **

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	2. The Big Wedding: Sticole

**Hello, everyone. This is **NicoleSalvatore1918 **and this is my little version of my character's hook up with our favorite ripper. This short story is of course an all human version, though, so there will be no ripper unfortunately. But you never know with what's to come. (;**

**Make sure you leave a request for us if you want to see a specific event happen between our pairings. We will not be doing Delena/Stelena **_**AT ALL.**_

**This is obviously going to be a fluff story so if you don't like straight forward things, don't read this. I don't know why you wouldn't want to because, hello! It's Stefan Salvatore we are talking about here. He is hot, gorgeous, perfect, beautiful, etc. (:**

**Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter.**

* * *

**The Big Wedding: Sticole**

Nicole Rivers sat all alone in the far corner of the room where the reception to Jenna and Alaric's wedding was being held. She felt as if there was a dismal cloud hanging above her head and if she were to get anywhere near anyone, they would feel depressed as well.

But her crappy mood wasn't entirely her fault. Brandon, her ex-boyfriend as of three days ago, had most of the credit to her depression. He had torn her heart out and stepped all over it. Nicole didn't know if she was ever going to get over her heart break. She had truly loved Brandon. Hell, she even thought about marrying him at one point. But that was all just a sick joke and he had been stringing her along for their entire relationship it seemed. Not only had he cheated on her with the girl in school that she hated, but when Nicole confronted Brandon, she found out that he had been sleeping with her for the last five months of their relationship.

Grabbing the glass of champagne that was sitting in front of her, Nicole gulped the contents of the glass down without a second thought. She needed to forget about Brandon and move on.

"Feeling okay there?" a familiar voice asked.

Looking up, Nicole met a pair of oak green eyes that sparkled in the dim lighting of the ballroom. A sad smile touched her lips before she looked down at the empty glass in her hands and frowned.

"Hey, Stefan," she greeted the youngest Salvatore who she had known since she was about ten.

"Still hung up on Brad?" he asked her, after he sat down in a chair next to her.

"Brandon," Nicole corrected out of habit. "I just can't stop thinking about him, Stefan. But I'm so tired of feeling like shit."

"Then move on," Stefan shrugged.

"Easier said than done," Nicole scoffed

"I don't see why you are so hung up on him," the younger Salvatore said. "He was such a douchebag. The boy never listened to you. It was all about him. Did he ever get you anything for your birthday?"

"No," she mumbled, thinking back on the day when she finally turned seventeen. It was a happy day for her but Brandon ruined it when he completely forgot about it.

"See," Stefan said. "Everyone else remembered and you even got a gift from me."

Nicole gave a little chuckle as she thought about the collection of '80s movies that he had gotten her. They were all chick-flicks but he still watched them with her and didn't complain once; even when she literally cried on his shoulder a couple times.

"You deserve someone who treats you better than that, Nicole," Stefan stated, leaning slightly closer to her. "You deserve a gentleman who will treat you like his queen and act like a best friend."

Tearing her eyes from the empty glass in her hand, Nicole looked up at the boy in front of her and studied him. His brown hair was pushed back, drawing all the attention to his oak eyes. They were beautiful.

"You deserve someone who will be there for you no matter what," he whispered while his warm breath danced over Nicole's lips, alerting her that they were nearly centimeters apart now. She didn't know how they had gotten so close and she knew that she should pull away. But she couldn't find it in her to pull away. The tiny shred that made her stay there was dying to feel his lips on hers and his hands all over her body.

Closing the gap between them, Stefan threaded his hands through her blonde hair and pulled her face closer to his. After getting over the initial shock of the kiss, Nicole came to her senses and started to kiss him back, hungrily. The kiss was burning with passion and set every nerve in her body on edge.

Nicole would never have imagined kissing Stefan Salvatore, one of her best friends, like this in a million years. But she was glad that she did. In all honesty, this one kiss with Stefan was more passionate and raw than every kiss with Brandon combined.

Pulling away from the kiss, Stefan searched her eyes before taking her hands and pulling her up from her seat.

"Follow me," he breathed out unevenly, still catching his breath from their kiss.

Nicole bit her bottom lip and nodded her head, following him out of the ballroom where the guests and the newlywed couple were dancing and having a great time.

The lobby outside of the ballroom was deserted which allowed Stefan to make a beeline for one of the smaller conference rooms that lined the other side of the lobby with Nicole in tow.

Opening the door, Stefan stepped aside and let her enter the room before shutting the door and locking it behind him. Flipping the light switch on, Stefan turned to face Nicole to see that she had a smile on her face.

He loved seeing that smile on her face and was jubilant that he was the cause of the smile. Walking towards her quickly, he picked her up by the back of her thighs and set her down on the long mahogany table behind her.

Nicole wrapped her legs around Stefan's waist which caused her the skirt of her dress to hike up and expose most of her thigh. Bringing his face down to hers, Nicole attached her lips to Stefan's and her eyes fluttered shut in contentment. A second later, she felt his calloused hands on her thighs, rubbing them softly.

Slowly pulling his lips away from hers, Stefan kissed every inch of her jawline before making his way down to her ear. Raking his teeth against her earlobe, he spoke.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked, not needing to explain what he meant.

Nodding her head, Nicole released her swollen bottom lip from her teeth before she voiced her mind.

A couple minutes later, their clothes were strewn across the room and Stefan lowered Nicole down on the table and explored her body with hungry eyes and hands.

* * *

Quickly pulling their clothes back on, the two were silent letting their actions sink in. Nicole's mind was running at one hundred miles per hour and she was fearing what would become of their friendship after what had just happened.

Hearing Stefan clear his throat, Nicole turned her head to look at him and meet his intense gaze.

"Do you regret anything?" he asked her in a husky voice.

If Nicole was going to be honest with herself, she was shocked that she slept with Stefan. She would have never thought that their relationship would ever go that far. But she was glad that she did. When she was with Stefan, she didn't think about Brandon at all. He cleared her mind and made her feel wanted and respected.

Shaking her head, Nicole prayed silently in her head that he felt the same way. She wanted to be with Stefan after what just happened. She loved the way his kisses felt like they had meaning and emotions behind them and she loved the way that he made her feel when he was touching her. Nicole loved the tingling sensation that she felt when his skin touched hers.

"Do you?" she asked in a shy, fearful whisper.

Slowly walking up to Nicole, Stefan took her hands in his and gazed down at her before leaning his forehead on hers and shaking his head.

"No regrets," he said.

"Good," she breathed out.

Placing a sweet kiss on her nose, Stefan pulled away.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me, Friday?" he asked.

With a bright smile on her face, Nicole nodded her head. "I would love to."

* * *

**Ta-da! There is the first Sticole fluff chapter. I hope you liked it. I was pretty pleased with it but I am aware that my writing is crap compared to ****KatherineSalavatore1918****'s writing. **

**Leave a review telling us what you think and we will write another one with different plots. **

**Remember, we are welcome to requests/prompts. Just PM us, telling us what you would like to happen or what you want the little plot to be. And also remember, we don't do Delena/Stelena pairings. We only use our OCs.**

**Thanks for everything so far! **

**xoxo**


End file.
